Living in a Dream
by marinajlf
Summary: In Jade's eyes, her life is perfect. But in reality, her world is crumbling down around her. Will she ever truly be with Beck? Angsty. Very, very angsty. Will end up being a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello there. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot for a series of oneshots I'm writing, called Tracks of My Tears, but... I decided to just make it into its own multi-chapter story. I sort of have an idea where its going, but I'm not totally sure yet. **

I wake up, and glance at the clock. Seven in the morning.

But where am I?

Oh, yes. This is my room.

But something is missing. Something... important...

Now I remember. Beck is missing. I should go see him.

I walk downstairs and open the front door. "Jade, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Beck, of course!"

My mother looks at me sadly, for some reason. "Jade-"

I'm already out the door.

It feels like there's something missing. Something nobody's telling me.

Oh, well. I'll figure it out once I see Beck.

Once I get to his RV, I hop out of my car and knock on the door. There's no answer. But I'm used to it by now. I have a key, but I don't want to bother looking in my bag for it, so I just kick the door down, like I always do.

"Beck!" I yell at him. "Why wouldn't you answer the door?" Suddenly, there he is, standing in front of me.

"You have a key, you know."

"So?"

He rolls his eyes at me and laughs.

"Do you want coffee?" He asks me. He already knows the answer, so I don't bother responding.

"It's seven-thirty, shouldn't you leave for school soon?" I glance up at him.

"Why, aren't you coming?" He only shakes his head and frowns.

"I can't."

I'm confused. Why can't Beck go to school?

"Why not?"

"I- I just can't."

"Well, then I'll stay here with you." He's already shaking his head.

"You have to go," He tells me.

I shrug. "Fine," I say. "I'll see you after class, then." He doesn't even kiss me goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I, obviously, own nothing to do with Victorious. I forgot to say that in the last chapter. **

**Okay, so this one is incredibly short, so yeah. **

"Thomas, she needs help."

"Our daughter is fine! There's nothing wrong with her!"

"There's everything wrong with her! She said she was going to see Beck this morning! It's been three years, Thomas, and I can't take it any more. I'm- I'm leaving." 

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What are we going to do, just leave her here?"

"She has friends. They'll take care of her, put her in a foster home. She's seventeen, Clara, she should be able to take care of her self."

Jades mother nods reluctantly. "Should we leave her a note?"

"I guess. But she might not even read it."

"Still."

He scribbles something down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Let's go."

They grab a few things and don't look back, trying not to think of the horrible world they have left their daughter to survive in alone.

**A/N: Again, sorry that was really short. But hey, I don't even know if anyone likes this story at all yet, since I'm writing this literally right after I uploaded the first chapter. **

**Also, if there's actually anybody out there reading this, if you have any guesses what's going on, like with Beck and Jade and all, do tell! I'd like to hear all your guys' guesses. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... or do I?  
>Nope. <strong>

**Oh yeah, and the stuff in italics are flashbacks. **

Jade's POV

The school day passes slowly without Beck. I still don't understand why he can't come to school. He didn't seem sick.

Finally, the bell rings, and I can go to Beck's. But first, I need to pick up a few things from my house.

There's a paper on the table. I consider going to go see what it is, but decide not to, not wanting to prolong the time before I saw Beck again.

As Jade turns away, the paper flutters down from the counter top into the trash can next to it, unnoticed by Jade.

Finally, I arrive at Beck's RV. His parents aren't here, or if they are, they don't see me. For this I am glad. I'm tired of there strange stares whenever I come to see Beck. I have every right to see him! He is my boyfriend after all.

_I open my eyes to harsh, bright lights and white painted walls. I look around. I'm in a bed. A _hospital _bed. _

_I turn my head. Beck is sitting beside me, his face in his hands. _

"_Beck!" I call. He glances up at me, a tortured expression on his face. He doesn't answer. _

"_Why am I in here?" I ask. _

_He seems hesitant to respond. _

"_Jade, you-"_

I open my eyes wide and look around wildly. I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm still here in front of Beck's RV.

But what was that? A dream? That scene in the hospital had never happened to me before.

"_Jadelyn, it just happened a month ago! Surely you remember something?" Asks a man wearing a suit and glasses. Somehow I know he is a psychologist. _

_I shake my head. _

_He sighs. "Jadelyn-"_

"_Jade."_

"_Jade. There is something called repressed memories. You see-"_

I gasp and try to open my eyes again, only to find that they are already open. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I decide to shrug off the "episodes" and go see Beck.

"Jade," Beck says, somewhat coldly. I cannot see him.

"Beck? Where are you?" I call. All the lights are off, and I cannot see him.

"We're done, Jade."

And it all goes black.

I wake up in Beck's RV. Beck is standing there. He smiles at me.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Beck."

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight? I hear there's some really good ones playing."

I smile and nod.

**A/N: Do you sort of get it now? I tried to make it clear, but I dunno if it was. So I'll explain. See, Jade is imagining Beck. She's delusional. But when something bad happens, when her pretend Beck does something she doesn't want, she sort of shuts down? I guess. And when she wakes up she doesn't remember it, and everything is back to "normal." I have NO clue if this is a real medical condition or whatever, I just kinda made it up. So... yeah. This story is getting weird. **


End file.
